The fabrication of articles formed of fabric pieces, such as articles of apparel, is very labour intensive and results in excessive material loss. It is also a slow manufacturing process and hence the reason why most of such articles are fabricated in countries where the labour is plentiful and the cost thereof is very low. Articles formed from fabric also requires stitching to interconnect fabric piece material together. This process becomes even more labour intensive when the articles are fabricated from composite material pieces wherein thermal insulation, in a solid or loose form, is sandwiched between opposed fabric material layers. If the fabric pieces require design features, such as embroidery, printing, patchwork, etc., this further adds to the cost.
The fabrication of such articles generally requires large factories with a great volume of stitching machines and assembly lines where semi-finished articles are passed on from person to person to arrive at a finish product. This often results in errors in the fabrication of fabric articles and waste. Any imperfect articles that find themselves on the marketplace results in poor quality goods and damage to the reputation of the product mark and its manufacturer. To substantially reduce these errors would require extensive on site inspection and further adding to the cost of producing the goods.
In view of the above, there is a need to fabricate articles of fabric at a reduced cost and in a non-polluting environment and with reduced labour content. Also, material waste should be reduced to the maximum and the articles of fabric should be assembled with precision and substantially free of errors in its assembly to produce a quality product.